


Three Of Us

by FycoPsycho



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FycoPsycho/pseuds/FycoPsycho
Summary: Polyship AU where your soulmate's name is on your wrist.Marco and Tom both have Star, but they met earlier, bonded over the thing and decided it's be the three of them anyways.





	Three Of Us

On Tom Lucitor’s dimensional search for the one called 'Star Butterfly' he met a boy. 

 

“Marco Diaz”

 

A very normal guy in a dimension called Earth.

 

And he had the same name in his wrist.

 

'Star Butterfly'

 

At first Tom was hoping Marco had already found Star, seeing as usually people on Earth aren’t able to travel through dimensions, so this Star could be from Earth.

 

The two bonded over it, and decided to wait together for a bit. Maybe ‘Star’ was looking for them too.

 

One night as the two had been playing video games, and were now cuddling on the couch, Marco spoke up.

 

“Star Butterfly is an odd name for a human”

 

Tom was playing with the other's hair slowly, he stopped for a moment before continuing.

 

“Is it?”

 

“Yeah” Marco responded silently. “I’ve never heard of a lastname like Butterfly”

 

Tom hummed lightly as he thought.

 

“Hey, Tom. You’re from the underworld yeah? Another dimension” Marco then said.

 

“Yeah”

 

“Is there any dimension where Butterfly might be a more common last name, or a significant last name”

 

“Maybe”

 

“You don’t know?”

 

“I don’t know all dimensions last names” Tom huffed lightly.

 

“Is there a way to look into it?” Marco asked, sitting up from his position to look at Tom.

 

“I mean there’s this one dimension..” 

 

Marco smiled “What dimension??”

 

Tom didn’t look as thrilled “It’s simply called, the Library. But, Marco you know I’m not big on books!”

 

Marco chuckled lightly “I know, but maybe it might have computers? We could try to do some research to find something” he said.

 

Tom rolled his eyes before smiling “Ok fine. Let’s go then” he stood up and took his scissors, slicing the air.

 

Marco jumped up “This is why I love ya Tom!” he said.

 

“Yeah yeah just get in” Tom said, though clearly smiling.

 

Marco chuckled before walking in, Tom right after.

 

As they arrived, Tom turned to close the portal, and turned around to see Marco.

“So, many, books!” he exclaimed.

 

“I told you” Tom noted “But there, those are the computers” he said and pointed toward a screen.

 

Marco quickly took Tom’s hand and led him to it.

 

“Hello. How may I be of assistance?” a monotone voice came from the screen.

 

“Let’s just go for it, search for Star Butterfly”

Marco said.

 

A loading screen popped up and the voice spoke again “Searching for books mentioning ‘Star Butterfly’”

 

Tom looked at the screen in anticipation.

 

“Two results found for, Star Butterfly” the voice said, and showed the titles of two books.

 

‘Butterfly Family’ and ‘Moon the Undaunted’

 

Marco’s face lit up in an instant. “See?! We should’ve done this ages ago!”

 

“Yeah, wow” Tom retorted.

 

Marco cleared his throat.

“What dimension are these books from?” he asked.

 

“Mewni” the voice responded after a moment.

 

Marco took a short glance around to register the dimensions being in an alphabetical order before taking Tom’s hand to pull him with him as he was going over toward the Mewni shelves.

 

Very soon they arrived and saw the many books.

 

“Wow. I am lucky you are organized” Tom said.

 

Marco laughed proudly “Of course I am!

“Alright, Moon The Undaunted or Butterfly Family let’s see”

 

Marco went on to look for the books. Butterfly Family seemed to be gone, but he found Moon The Undaunted.

 

“Okay, found this one!” Marco said as he looked at the book.

Tom soon came next to him.

“Okay? So look for Star!” Tom said.

 

“Right, right!” Marco started flipping the pages, trying to scan the pages for anything mentioning Star. It was immediately clear Moon had to be related to Star.

 

“Ugh come on!” Tom exclaimed as Marco was already over the middle part and still nothing.

 

“Hold up” Marco mumbled and jumped almost to the end.

“Here it is!”

 

''After the war had officially ended, Moon Butterfly married River Johansson.

After some years of Mewni under Moon’s rule, she gave birth to Star Butterfly. Mewni’s next queen.'

 

“Woah! A princess!” Tom yelped.

 

“Wow! It was already luck that you’re a prince. I’m just, a human student”

 

“Aw, you gotta be special for us to be together” Tom said and pecked Marco on the cheek.

 

Marco smiled lightly and then looked back at the page.

 

“Mewni. Lets go to Mewni” he said, looking at Tom with a determined smile.

 

Tom nodded, returning the smile, and took his scissors, quickly cutting open the portal.

 

Marco exhaled. This’d finally be the moment. They’d finally find their soulmate.

 

“Let’s do it” Tom said. This time taking Marco’s hand, to go into the portal together.

 

As they got there, they were greeted with a beautiful kingdom. They could see the lower parts of the town, as well as the castle that rose up far into the sky. 

 

Tom pulled Marco closer, and the two held each other as they looked toward the kingdom. Both nervous but excited.


End file.
